Son of a Seraph
by Dragons123d
Summary: Harry watched his godfather fall through the veil before he turns his anger on his murderer, Bellatrix. In doing so, he brings himself into a world of Angels, Devils and Dragons...after he dies and comes back with his mother, Sariel. (AU Dragon's Rage spin-off story)
1. Chapter 1

Harry could only half-heartedly try to free himself from Remus; Sirius couldn't be dead could he? Harry half expected his Godfather to move the shroud away and reenter the fight, though Remus shot that thought down.

"He's not coming back, Harry, he's De-"

Harry felt his heart break even more as he vehemently started denying that his Godfather, Sirius Black, was dead. Harry shouting at the shroud, even as the Werewolf slowly dragged him away from it. That was when Harry heard Sirius's murderer cackle and his anger exploded into pure rage and hatred towards the woman.

"SHE KILLED SIRIUS! I'LL KILL HER!" Harry roared as his left arm glowed crimson as a gauntlet with a single gem appeared.

Remus tried to stop him but the gauntlet roared into life and Harry easily shoved the man away. Everything seemed to slow down for Harry as he focused on Bellatrix and he started seeing red. The room got colder as Harry moved towards the witch, the gauntlet crying out again, boosting his power again.

Bellatrix noticed and instantly had a shield up that barely held Harry's thrown punch back, as she blasted Harry back and laughed again. Harry got up and this time, he was beyond playing nice. A dark red aura exploded into life and crimson armor with emerald green gems encased his body as green spheres floated and moved to different points around his body.

" _ **I, who shall awaken,**_ " Harry said as his voice became deep and demonic as the helmets eyes flashed.

" _It's started..._ " A male's voice said, clearly resigned.

" _The time has finally come_ " Another voice, a woman's, said in response.

Bellatrix frowned "Who…no, what are you?"

" _ **I am the Heavenly Dragon who stole the Principle of Domination from God**_ " Harry growled as the armor started shifting, growing in size and became more dragon-like in appearance.

" _It has always been this way._ " A female teen's voice sighed, her tone saddened.

" _That is correct, always and forever._ " A young male's voice answered, clearly not enjoying this moment either.

" _ **I mock the "Infinite" and fret over the "Dream"**_ " The back of the armor groaned in protest as two massive wings forced their way out of the metal plates and stretched out.

A feminine but cold voice said " _What the world desires,_ "

Another male's voice, crisp and hard, spat " _what the world rejects._ "

" _ **I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination!**_ " Harry snarled as his wings glowed with emerald light, all from the green gems that were infused in the wings themselves.

" _Has always been power,_ " A man started to say before a woman interrupted him " _has always been love._ "

The next voice was a clearly very angry man, as he bellowed " _NO MATTER THE OCCASION YOU ALWAYS CHOOSE THE PATH TO RUIN!_ "

" _ **I SHALL DROWN YOU IN THE DEPTHS OF CRIMSON PURGATORY!**_ " Harry roared as the transformation finished and he let out a pure animalistic sound of rage towards the sky.

" _ **JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!**_ "

Every combatant froze as the new "Dragon" appeared and glared at Bellatrix, steam gushing from its metallic maw. The witch took a step back before running full tilt towards the exit; Harry leapt at her and smashed the veil as he gave chase, his metal arm sending the shroud flying and stone in every direction. The Death Eaters started firing curses at him but they all bounced off as Harry barreled through the wall after Bellatrix.

The metal dragon roared as it sent desks flying, smaller items were shattered on the floor and dust was flung up in his rampage. Bellatrix just ran, ignoring sending spells over her shoulder and focused on just getting to the exit without getting torn apart. Harry roared and crashed through another wall, sending the door flying as the gems started flashing over and over.

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

The dragon opened its mouth and a beam of red energy shot out, just missing Bellatrix and turned the fish tank with the brains into an explosion of brain matter, glass and really hot water. Bellowing in rage, Harry leapt at the Death Eater and had a door to the face in return. The armored wizard smashed the door and roared, sending another red beam at the door the witch had just closed, turning it into sawdust.

Entering the 9th floor's corridor, the metal dragon caught sight of his prey's robe as it went up in the lift. Growling, Harry tore the lift doors off their hinges, crammed himself inside the shaft and started clawing his way up it. At the top of the lift, Bellatrix had just gotten out and was moving as fast as she could to one of the floo fireplaces when the sound of screaming metal and animalistic rage made her look over her shoulder.

Harry pulled himself free of the shaft and twisted metal remains of the lift itself and roared, his wings unfurling and flashing with emerald light. Getting closer, Harry snarled and shrugged off the attempts to harm him that Bellatrix sent at him. He backhanded the witch, sending her into the far wall and crossed the distance in moments. Pushing himself up onto his back legs, Harry's armored chest opened and revealed a central gem that started glowing with power.

Harry was feeling the power surge into him and then was hit in the side by an overpowered Confringo spell, making the Dragon turn and roar at none other than Lord Voldemort. With a cry of rage, Harry turned his attack on the man.

 **[BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!]**

 **[LONGINUS SMASHER!]**

The emerald beam of death surged forward and struck Voldemort head on, sending him flying back. As the attack slowly came to a stop, Harry shuddered as he breathed, trying to breathe as the edges of his vision became black. Tilting from side to side, the crimson armor of the Juggernaut Drive gave out one final and pain filled roar before collapsing, shattering into nothing and leaving the dying body of Harry Potter behind.

* * *

Death felt comforting for Harry, why it did eluded him as he continued to just lay there in darkness. He guessed this may be that he was ready to see his parents, even see Sirius again then he felt a hand gently brush his bangs out of his face. That simple action made Harry open his eyes and turning his head a little, his gaze falling upon a...girl.

"You know that I can read your thoughts, Harry, and that was very rude of you." She said, though her tone said that it was a fight she had given up on long ago.

"W-who are you?" Harry stammered, a bit scared now as she could read his thoughts.

"Sariel, the Angel of Death, Grim Reaper, among other titles. The one you should know is that I'm your mother, and I'm very disappointed in you at the moment, Harry." Sariel said, her eyes hardening and becoming ice like.

"Oh...sorry?" Harry got out, not knowing what to say.

"I should start from the beginning…" The Angel of Death sighed and ran her fingers through his hair, something that felt right for Harry. "While the description of your earthly mother is true, she wasn't your birth mother. I am, but, due to my duties and being an Archangel, I brought you to your father's home. James is your real father, yes, we had you but it was before he got married to Lily."

"Wait...so, I'm not Lily's son? What about my green eyes?!" Harry got out; Sariel calmly put a finger to his lips.

"Let me finish" She said quietly and continued "Lily, in her wanting to make sure that the wizarding world didn't try to do anything to you, added her blood to your body and the reason you have your emerald green eyes. I kept a watchful eye over you, Harry, as best I could but I couldn't get to you as I was raising your sister...before you ask, she is your adopted sister and really wants to meet you."

Sariel stopped for a moment then said "I was never expecting you to house Ddraig in your soul...and he is very adamant to stay with you as well. Something I have not seen the Welsh Dragon do in a very long time, still, I will not let you die. As my son, you are like me, the "Angel of Death". That is, if you still want to live…"

Harry stopped for a moment to consider her proposal, if all of this was true then maybe he could speak with Sirius and the rest of his family again and Sariel had said he had a sister, albeit adopted. Looking at Sariel again, Harry made his choice.

* * *

Sariel returned to the living world and knelt next to her son, the silver white haired Seraph placed a gentle hand on her son's shoulder and smiled a bit as he came back to live. The Archangel of Death cast her violet colored gaze around the totaled atrium and set her eyes on the slowly rising form of Voldemort or Tom Riddle.

Sariel silently told her only son to stay and rest before getting up and walking towards the Dark Lord Wizard, her hand closing around her Elizabethan Rapiers' handle as she got closer. Riddle was barely on his feet when her blade slashed across his back, sending him back to the ground in pain. She slashed again, adding another cut to his back, and smiled as she felt his soul anchor destroy itself. Sariel kept cutting into his back until all the anchors were destroyed, even the one in her son's head was destroyed before she turned the now mortal Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. onto his bleeding back.

"How does it feel to anger death, Riddle?" Sariel hissed coldly, her bloody blade at the snake faced wizard's neck.

Riddle hissed "Death does not fear me, I am Lord Voldemort! I can never DIE!"

Sariel's eyes narrowed before her grip tightened on her sword's handle, pulling the rapier back and swiftly slashing the man's head clean off his shoulders. As the head rolled away, Sariel calmly cleaned her blade with Riddle's robe before sheathing it and returning to Harry's side. Helping her son into a sitting position, Sariel looked Harry over more thoroughly and only noticed he had sustained some bruising and several minor cuts.

"At least you're not as hurt as you had been, Harry." Sariel said and gave him a soft smile.

Harry only nodded, still a bit light headed from just returning from the dead and learning his real mother was an angel. Sariel got up on her feet as she looked towards a newly arrived lift, carrying the headmaster inside of it. The Seraph was not happy to see Albus Dumbledore arriving so late, in fact, if she hadn't interfered when she did then her son would have been left for dead.

The aged wizard stepped into the atrium and paused, looking from the corpse of the ex-dark lord to Harry then her and back again. He looked ready to say something when all of the floo fireplaces erupted into green light and out of them stepped most of the Ministry workers and the Minister himself. Sariel calmly looked at the Minister and her gaze turned colder.

"Your head can come out of the sand now, Fudge, your "Voldemort" problem is dead." Sariel snapped, ignoring the gasps and shudders that came from the stupid name. "You fear a name that means "Flight from Death" in French, how cowardly are you wizards?!"

Cornelius Fudge turned a bright shade of red in anger; Sariel turned from him and looked at the still cowering Bellatrix. The witch winced as the Archangel looked at her and curled up into a ball, trying to look smaller. Walking over to the dark witch, Sariel studied her and noticed that she had several wisps of death surrounding her arm and chest. Grabbing the tendrils, Sariel felt the person that had been held back for so long in this insane shell, so much so that it was like the original person had died.

Sariel grimaced and forced the wisps back, grabbing ahold of the other tendrils that appeared. With a forceful yank, Sariel ripped the tendrils away and watched as Bellatrix fainted, her body slowly deaging and the dark mark was nowhere to be seen on her arm. The Seraph tilted her head a bit then stopped as she felt someone touching her son, turning, Sariel found Dumbledore looking Harry over. The angel was at Harry's side and slapped the old wizard's hand away, her violet eyes flashing in warning.

"I was just looking young Harry over-" He began to say.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Son. Dumbledore." Sariel hissed, her tone dripping with venom and utter anger at the man.

Turning away from Dumbledore, Sariel helped her son move and placed him next to the, now sleeping, 15 year old Bellatrix Black. The angel gently told him to sleep, promising to be there when he woke up. Harry nodded and drifted off into the dreaming realm as Sariel got up and placed a blanket over him and Bellatrix. Nodding, she turned and marched right up to Dumbledore, grabbing him and forcing the headmaster onto his knees.

"You have less than a minute to explain to me why James and Lily's wills were not carried out and why you did not tell my son of his heritage when he turned 11." Sariel growled darkly, her eyes promising Dumbledore eternal pain if he did not answer her questions quickly.

"Because Voldemort" The man started.

"His name is Tom Riddle and he's dead, not coming back anytime soon, no matter what you think." She growled.

"Yes, because Riddle was still alive and because of the ritual" He tried again.

"Forget it; you've gone senile, old man." Sariel shoved the wizard away, not caring how forceful she was "You stay out of my son's life or you will suffer, understand?"

Dumbledore nodded and Sariel walked back to her son, sitting next to him. She sighed before putting her legs underneath her, smiling as her son fell into her lap as he slept on. The Archangel of Death ran her fingers through his hair as she thought on what she had pulled from the wizard's mind. The headmaster in all his thoughtfulness ignored the wills as, apparently, her son's safety mattered more than what his father and blood adopted mother had said.

Besides that problem, he thought that Lily's sacrifice had created some type of blood ward that was powered through her living relatives. Sariel had nearly killed him, that "ward" was her son using his "Master of Death" power he gained from her, protecting himself with a manifestation of the Grim Reaper that was immune to all attacks and the ultimate defense. Tom Riddle stood no chance when Harry used his Seraph heritage to protect himself, but the soul piece had still latched onto head and forced itself into his skull.

That thing was a parasite and would have died if Dumbledore hadn't interfered and made it so her son's heritage was blocked! Blocked by a fabricated ward that he thought was connected to Harry when in fact that it fell the moment her son got near it, because the senile fool was too focused on the "Greater Good" to even care about that. No, the old man left her son at the worst humans' residence and it was her son's heritage that had kept him alive for all these years and guess what? Dumbledore came back time and time again to restrain the Seraph blood in Harry, wiping the Dursley's minds of any memory of the power showing.

Sariel knew that all of this was solely on the headmaster's shoulders, if he had carried out the wills then he wouldn't have had to take the route that killed all of her son's mortal family. Even the activation of the Juggernaut Drive and Harry's death could have been avoided completely but no, for the "Greater Freaking Good", it had to be done Albus Dumbledore's way! Sariel made a mental note to herself to send his soul to Hel or Hades when the old goat finally gave up the ghost.

The mother of Harry came back out of her thoughts and looked around the packed atrium, wizards and witches whispering in low voices. The Seraph watched them all before teleporting to a very familiar place in the castle known as Hogwarts, the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Harry woke up in a very familiar bed before he opened his eyes, his blurry vision slowly going as he put his glasses on. The raven haired teen tried to get up when a hand stopped him. Sariel was stopping him, shaking her head and gently pushed him back onto the bed.

"Stay, Harry, your body is still adjusting to having its Seraph side not being blocked." She said.

"No wonder I'm so tired, I thought someone had Buckbeak run me over several times" He joked weakly, making Sariel smile a little.

"Yes, if I hadn't been there, I guess I would have thought that too" She chuckled softly.

Harry grinned and lay back on the pillow, just staring at the ceiling for some time until Sariel touched his cheek.

"Huh?" He said, looking at her in confusion.

"Harry, I'm taking you out of Hogwarts and bringing you with me to Japan. I don't want you spending any more time where most of the pain and death happened, I won't allow it." She said in a firm but caring tone.

Harry could only think of his friends at that moment, he would be leaving Ron and Hermione behind. He was about to say no when he stopped himself, nodding. Sariel had every right to take him away and she knew more than anyone about what he had to go through.

"Could...could I at least tell my friends I'm leaving?" He finally asked.

Sariel smiled and nodded "Yes, you can, I have some business of my own to look into before we go, son."


	2. Chapter 2

Sariel walked towards the headmaster's office, her aura barely under control as she held back the destructive wave of emotions building up inside her. It had only gotten worse the longer she stayed in Hogwarts, the place where her son was put through things that would of killed any normal being. But, as Harry was her son, he was not any ordinary being. Of course, the school was lucky she hadn't wiped it off the face of the Earth in utter disgust. She hated the British Wizards, particularly the ones that egos that were way to large.

Reaching the gargoyle that was placed before the only way inside, the Seraph only glared at the stone, feeling the magic scream as it was torn away from the runes that held it together. The entryway revealed itself with a stone grinding groan as Sariel made her way up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office. The aged wizard looked paler than before, his eyes having no twinkle in them nor that look of confidence that he had before during World War II. The Seraph smirked internally as she studied Albus Dumbledore's, her eyes looking deeper before settling her gaze to not roast him alive, only singe the edges.

"I'm taking my son out of this school, Dumbledore," Sariel said, her tone one that left arguments invalid in any situation.

The wizard frowned but couldn't speak up, Sariel wasn't in the mood to listen to his talk. Her gaze turned to all of the portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses, noting that they were all nervous in her presence. She knew each of them by heart; names, lives and personalities. Sariel glanced one final time before leaving the room, an eerie silence left in her wake.

* * *

Of course, Harry felt suddenly ashamed once he told his friends he was leaving to go with his real mother. Hermione was silent but supportive while Ron was simply...Ron. He sputtered and swore but in the end, let Harry know he would still be his friend.

"I better go," Harry told them after "I don't want to keep my mother waiting."

They could only nod as he turned and walked towards his mother, standing next to her as she smiled softly. The two waved at him before Sariel took his hand and he felt his body become weightless before gaining his weight once more as they appeared in a well organized office.

"Bellatrix was sent here earlier by myself while you were talking to your friends." Sariel told him before sitting in her chair behind her desk, Sariel name was on the desk in gold letters.

She motioned to a chair in from of her desk and sighed, "Harry, I might not be a good mother right now but I want to be one."

"I know mom, but I want to at least have some sort of family." He said, somewhat lamely.

Sariel nodded before looking at some papers on her desk, "Well, we can talk about your new life her in England."

He nodded, wondering what was going to be different now that he wasn't going to be living at the Dursleys anymore. He had heard from his fellow Gryffindors that England wasn't the best place to be at as the Church seemed to be always be watching your every move. Not that he really believed those rumors in the first place, but now he was here, he felt something around him that made him feel on edge.

Sariel must of noticed and the feeling dimmed to a more comfortable level, allowing him to relax. She smiled before there was a knock on the door, making Harry jump in his seat. Sariel sighed before calling for the person to enter. Who Harry saw was something that he couldn't help his hormones rush through his body, a voluptuous, blue haired young woman in odd robes.

"Ah, Xenovia," Sariel smiled and stood, "Good to see you got my summons, I brought someone you might want to meet."

Harry gulped, "W-what?"

Sariel sat back down "Harry, meet your sister, Xenovia Quarta."

The two looked at one another then back at Sariel, repeating this motion a few more times before stopping. Then in a blur of motion, Harry found himself in a bear hug from his adopted sister. The blue haired bombshell was beaming from ear to ear before letting him drop back into his seat.

"So when does my brother start his training?" She asked, making Harry's oxygen deprived brain think and then he sputtered out.

"W-what training?"

Xenovia only grinned, "Oh, just the training to become an Exorcist."

Sariel facepalmed at Xenovia's blunt response, "Father, please help me"

* * *

Three weeks after hearing that was a complete nightmare, from sunup to sundown, Xenovia was on him like a starved dog on a carcass. It was only their mother that stopped her from going all 24/7 on Harry as that would of killed him for real. He had Sundays off, thank goodness, but it mostly time that he spent with Sariel on learning about the history of the Supernatural world through an unbiased view.

Unbiased meaning Sariels' view only as she didn't show history through Heavens side only.

Probably for the best, as he wanted to know as much as he could. But there were some parts that were edited due to it being something that couldn't be revealed at that time. Still, most of the history was better than nothing. He listened and took notes during every lesson before heading to bed as the lesson took all day. Harry was only three lessons in and he was already through the beginnings of most of the Pantheons.

He was also wondering about Bellatrix, the witch had seemed to disappear into the Church building without a trace. Only whispers of her ever reached Harry's ears, but he only got snippets of the whispers anyway. Something about being even better then the best, or something like that. He wasn't sure on it as he had yet to see if the whispers were true or not. If they were true, Bellatrix was rising through the ranks pretty quickly.

Still, he wasn't doing so bad himself. Sure, he was still getting used to the fact he had a dragon in his soul that gave him more power over time. That was unsettling, really unsettling as Ddraig was not like the mindless animals that Magical Britain called Dragons. He was intelligent, talkative and very thoughtful, unlike the Hungarian Horntail that he had faced in his fourth year. He was happy that he wasn't terrible with a blade, he was really good with a sword. Though, his skill was only in the basic's and Xenovia had done everything to hone his skills to higher levels.

He couldn't count how many times his sister nearly skewered him with her favorite blade, Durandal, over their practice sessions. The massive blue blade was nearly his "death" until he had started fighting back, getting frustrated that he was only on the receiving end of her torment. Physically, he was really not good, which she had used to her advantage until he had fought back. Still was better than nothing, he had a long way to go still.


End file.
